silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New All-Stars Cast Assessment
This is the host Luke's cast assessment for Silly Survivor's sixty-second season, Survivor: The New All-Stars, by LukePrower. Luke: Survivor: Game Changers marked the end of an era. A fifty season long era that is one of the greatest and most memorable in television history. Now, after sixty-two seasons of Survivor, all we could do was have a new All-Stars season to celebrate our new era's strongest players. To make this season more interesting, we decided to throw in a Blood vs. Water twist. Two castaways each from the past eleven seasons, plus two Wildcards chosen by you, will be competing alongside each other for the chance to win a million dollars and the much coveted title of Sole Survivor. Everyone wants to leave their name on this era, and now is the time to do so. Vocaloids Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka The only thing stronger than these two girl's voices is their friendship. Miku used her charm and manipulation to ensure that nobody saw it coming when she struck, and everyone knew this tough digital girl was not someone to be messed with. Luka, on the other hand, bonded with everyone and backstabbed left and right. The two made the perfect duo, running a tribe that never even lost one challenge. Then when their ally Rin got voted out, they pulled together and destroyed the competition and made the final two. These girls are everything you would expect in great players. They're smart, charming, unpredictable, yet loyal to their true allies. Both of them have potential to do it all again. New Zack Island Bass Armstrong & Leifang These two fighters are sure to make this season a real rumble. Bass is a tough man who doesn't take anything from anybody. He led his alliance, he led his tribe, he killed it physically, and he almost made it out with a win. And he made it through the last nine days all with a Fatality Ring on his finger. Leifang on the other hand played it soft and played it rough. Using her cuteness and charm, everyone loved her, until she betrayed her allies and flipped to the opposition, then shocked the world when she saved Hitomi with her Power Ring and eliminated the unstoppable "Supernova" Lisa. These two have all the potential to do well, but they really need to learn how to manage a Jury if they want any chance at winning. Recycled Triplicate Kano & MAYU They just got done playing, now they're turning around and going right back. Kano is one of the most remarkable players I have ever seen. He's a huge guy, always wants to do what's right, but can never seem to please everyone. He went almost the entire game being targeted at every Tribal Council, receiving more votes than I've ever seen anyone get pre-merge and stick around. He survived two revotes using his wits and strategic abilities to further himself. It took them not one, but two artifacts to get him out. Now MAYU was a surprise. Not only did she perform remarkably well in stressful situations, she managed to stay in the public eye and have a say in every single merge vote without a single person mentioning her name. Very few players have ever been able to do that. When they tried to vote her out, it was too late and she won the game. Kano will need to improve his social skills greatly to survive with this cast, otherwise he might not make it very far. MAYU could actually go pretty deep again, but it's not likely that she will pull off another win. Camelot Lancelot & Morgan le Fay Selecting returnees from a season like Camelot was not an easy thing to do. To this day, I'm still shocked that Lancelot wasn't able to pull off the win. He was a great leader, a great fighter, played with nobility and loyalty, just all around one of the most likable allies you could have. He held the Holy Grail for a while, but didn't even need it. Morgan also surprised a lot of people, playing hard despite being in a season full of rough and tough knights. She was the only woman to make the merge, and what a great one to do so. She was smart and knew how to use her charm to make the chivalrous knights keep her around. It may be harder for her to play with more young attractive women around, so she's due for a strategy change. Lancelot could very well do just as good, hopefully able to redeem his past blunder. Pawnee Ron Swanson & Tammy 1 Swanson There will be explosions when this ex-couple meets up. In Pawnee, both of them made it their prime goal to defeat the other. Everyone and their brother wanted Tammy 1 out, but she constantly won Immunity despite looking so fragile. Her razor sharp personality and bluntness gave everyone a bad vibe, making her one of the most despicable villains to ever play. Ron, on the other hand, was a villain in a hero's body. He controlled the game alongside his wife and kept us all laughing with his constant quips. Ron is also a serious workhorse and camp leader, he will not sit down and let anyone else take the leadership position, that's the type of man Ron is. Hopefully we'll get more one-liners and I can see him going far. Tammy 1, on the other hand, could either do really well or really poorly depending on where she ends up early in the game. Earthrealm Goro & Reptile These two remarkable fighters have a lot in common. Both played to their limit, harder than most people do, both played Fatality Rings, both destroyed challenges, and they both made it to the end. It just came down to Reptile being able to plead his case better. That's where they differ. Goro is not social by any means, but he can sure knock 'em dead when it comes to blindsides. Reptile completes their duo by being the charming one, striking more subtly. Reptile survived several unlikely votes, as well as working his way to the top of his tribe despite being on the bottom. Goro was never on the bottom, as everyone loved his leadership and challenge strength. Reptile could easily win again, but Goro really needs to improve his social gameplay if he wants to make merge with this group. Broadway Glinda Upland & Jean Valjean What's unique abut Glinda and Valjean is that they were never even allies. Glinda came into the season wanting to be a hero, and ended up being a backstabbing liar the entire time. The one time she didn't have her way was when her partner Elphaba was voted out. She then became vicious and lied to everyone, with a Geass Idol play by Valjean forcing her to vote with him. Even still, she had her way. Once she reached the end, everyone hated her and she got zero Jury votes. Valjean, however, was loved by everyone except his rival Javert. The two fought for the entire game, until Valjean's mistake with a Geass Idol put him on the bottom. Winning challenges and leading alliances brought him far, but one small mistake cost him the entire game. If he can avoid mistakes like that, he could do pretty well. The same goes for Glinda, as long as she doesn't upset too many people again. Continental Warfare Gordon Ramsay & Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Continental Warfare was by far one of the greatest seasons we have ever had, largely due to these two. Ramsay kept the game lively by being brutally honest with his tribe and busting out random one-liners that kept us all laughing. His charm and strength kept him in, while the same goes for Kyary. Appropriately nicknamed "Mondai Girl", Kyary easily manipulated many of her allies and convinced them to bring her far. When she could no longer trust them, she jumped ship to work with Ramsay, and they both reached the end. They are two hilarious strategic masterminds that can easily both win. Wherever they end up, people will get a kick out of them. Hoenn Corphish & Mudkip We could not hold an All-Stars season without the king crab himself, Corphish. Corphish established himself as a true threat, openly showing his cockiness and determination. He didn't care who he stepped on, as long as they made a staircase for him. He blindsided Duskull in a tremendous move, and then Tropius backstabbed him because he could have won. Mudkip was a silent killer. She worked hard within her alliance to keep the votes off her, and it worked. She had Anorith in her pocket, and was able to convince Tropius to flip on Corphish. When one of these two wasn't running the show, the other one was, and they weren't even aligned. Corphish needs to curb his arrogance if he wants to survive a season full of hams, while Mudkip might get by best by flying under the radar. Pokemon don't have the best track records in returnee seasons, so let's see if they can make history. Hollywood 2 Bruce Willis & Chuck Norris The stars from Hollywood 2 could not be any more evident. Bruce was the leading powerhouse on his tribe, everyone wanted him out, but they still kept him longer than any of his allies. He almost won because of it, and weaseled his way into majorities with no trouble. Chuck Norris is of course what the legends say. He is strong, true to his word, charming, and someone you do not want to be against. Being possibly the strongest people in his season despite his age, Chuck proved to be a fierce threat and became one of the best winners ever. This duo will surely bring a lot to the table this season. Everyone wants to see them back again. Second Chances 3 Barry Burton & Mileena Despite what you may believe, Second Chances 3 is in fact part of the new era. It marked a new beginning for those who failed their first time, these two legends included. Barry played for his family, acting as a fatherly figure toward everyone until he became the last of his tribe after the merge, having survived a horrifying Ratting. He held a target the entire time, but kept strong and won against Mileena, who proved to be a despicable villain. Mileena played with the strategy "I'm my only ally", and voted however she felt. This worked for her, and she actually convinced people to trust her. She has no filter, she will always speak her mind regardless of whether or not her opinion is liked. She is so conniving, yet no one ever wants to vote her out. Barry could do very well again if he plays the game like he plays life, as long as he's on a better tribe this time. Mileena won't win, but she will certainly set the season ablaze. Wildcards Lastly are our two wildcards, two players that were good but just didn't make the top two cut. We released a poll for viewers to vote between Zhao Wei, Tracy Turnblad, Diane Swanson, Kitana, Paige, IA, and Lily. With the least amount of votes, Diane and Paige were not accepted. Following was Tracy, then Zhao Wei. Of the top three, the two selected were... IA & Lily With that, we have our entire cast! Tune in for Survivor: The New All-Stars, it's going to be one wild season!